12 Days of ScoRose
by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: Love rarely forms immediately, and even when it does, it takes some time to get used to. Scorpius, Rose, Christmas, and the holiday spirit. Who could ask for more? Count down the days to Christmas while watching Scorpius and Rose grow up together on the day and time around it. Surprise chapter coming up.
1. First Year

**The 12 years of ScoRose**

 **One shot #1- First Year**

 **Plot: Rose is upset and is eager to return home for the holidays. Scorpius is bored. Let's see how this plays out...**

* * *

 **I. First Year**

Rose wasn't used to being away from her family for this long. Sure, she absolutely loved Hogwarts, but her heart yearned for home. It wasn't easy for an eleven-year-old to be away from her parents for nearly 5 months. Rose thought it unreasonable. Why must the first break of the year be Christmas? Why not any earlier?

As a simple-minded first year who didn't know of the dangers of the outside world, Rose felt as if she was powerful and she could do anything. Being the half-Granger that she was, took it upon herself to speak to the Headmistress about extending and moving up breaks. When McGonagall heard Miss Weasley's complaint, she only laughed and gave Rose a "we'll see." Unhappy with the response she received, Rose stubbornly marched up to the library and sulked in the corner, knowing that none of her cousins would bother coming up there.

Of course, the Weasley in her didn't think the whole situation through. Even if Albus, James, Vic, and Dom weren't regulars to the library, it didn't mean she would avoid everyone close to her. So, it was just her luck that Scorpius Malfoy, being the git he was, showed up when she least wanted to see him.

The git took a seat next to Rose started talking. Buried too deep in her thoughts, Rose didn't hear a word. When Scorpius realized this. He began to poke her shoulder, over and over again. She ignored for a brief period of time before getting really ticked off and cursing at him. Taken aback, Scorpius set his hands down and lightly drummed on the table impatiently.

"So, Weasley, why the long face?"

"McGonagall won't have a proper conversation with me. I swear, everyone treats me as a child who doesn't know anything. It's aggravating."

"Hmm… Interesting. What'd you want from her?"

"Oh, I asked her why we don't have any breaks until the term ends for the Christmas holidays. She laughed at me and said, 'we'll see' when I asked her to look into it."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea."

"Okay, What do you really want, Malfoy?"

"Um… Nothing. I was bored and decided to come up here. It was just my luck that I found you sitting here, and came to bug you," replied Scorpius, snarkily.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Nope," said Scorpius, popping the "p".

"What about our essay on bezoars?"

"Finished."

"Transfiguration homework?"

"Done."

"Defense assignment?"

"Check."

"Binns' 3-roll essay?"

"It has been written."

"Astronomy charts?"

"They've been filled out."

"Herbology paper. You know how Longbottom can get when we don't finish on time."

"I just completed that. Stop being so boring, Weasley. Talk to me."

"About…" Rose questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. Anything. Oh! What are you doing during our holiday?"

"Do you really have to ask Scorpius? I'll most likely spend the holiday over at the Burrow. Grandma Weasley will give us all sweaters and fudge. Lily and Hugo will complain about not being able to attend Hogwarts. Dad will do something stupid, Mum will yell at him, Aunt Ginny will join in for fun, and Uncle Harry will be laughing. The same thing happens every year, except now, I'll have my own Hogwarts story to tell. It won't just be Victoire and Dominique and James and Teddy. Albus and I will get a chance to share too. Honestly, I've started to get tired out Dom's constant stealing of the spotlight. Vic maybe the older one, but Dom won't give a second thought about it. Once she starts talking, she won't stop. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not doing much. It'll probably just be Mum, Dad, and I. We'll probably go check on the manor and see how it's being maintained. After all, your mother has demanded that we pay the house-elves in person. Grandmother and Grandfather may come to visit, though I really hope they don't bring Great Uncle Rodolphus. The man is insane. Apparently, ever since Great Aunt Bellatrix was killed, Rodolphus has been unstable. He has reverted back to childhood. Grandmother and Grandfather are practically his babysitters. Oh, and we may go to see Great Aunt Andromeda and Teddy, without my grandparents' knowledge, of course. They're still not comfortable around Aunt 'Meda. Even though it's been a while. Yeah, I'm not doing anything interesting. You, on the other hand, will be. Have fun! I'll see you at the station," Scorpius left, not bothering to wait for a response.

Rose didn't know what just happened. He had come up to her, let her talk, spoke to her, and then left. Understanding him would take some time, for sure.

The next day, the two sat in the same compartment and chatted more about their upcoming holidays and weird relatives. When arriving at Platform 9 ¾, Scorpius turned back at her, winked, then went to join his family. For some reason, this gesture sent shivers through Rose's spine. She figured it was just chilly.

That night, right before drifting off to sleep, an image of a certain blonde boy popped into her head. Oh, she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.

 **There you have it, One shot #1. Today is technically the 12** **th** **day from Christmas, and this story will be following the 12 years of ScoRose Christmas'. I'll see you tomorrow with one shot #2.**

 **I apologiz in advance for the days that I do miss, I swear I will make it up.**

 **By the way, I am really not happy with the weather here. I live in Chicago, and it's in the 40s and 50s. It's the middle of December! It should be snowing and cold. Instead, it's sunny and warm. I WANT SNOW!**

 **Love y'all,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	2. Second Year

**ScoRose 12 Days of Christmas one shots #2**

 **Plot: Rose and Scorpius are both staying at Hogwarts this Christmas, and they're not happy about it. Luckily, they have each other and will surely find a way to turn the situation around.**

* * *

 **II. Second Year**

Scorpius was not pleased. Not one bit. He'd just gotten an owl from his parents letting him know that they were going to go on vacation to visit Astoria's cousin somewhere in Belarus. He would be welcome to join them or stay at Hogwarts. After weighing the choices, Scorpius opted for staying back. He didn't want to spend his holidays staying at some stranger's house, dealing with the awkward hellos and failing conversation attempts. And even though it was his own choice, he was still angry at his parents for giving him such short notice. The holiday break began in three days, and he didn't have enough time to make plans with friends. He'd most likely end up all alone with just McGonagall and Binns for company. How uncomfortable that would be.

Scorpius loved that his parents tried to learn from their parents' mistakes. Draco and Astoria were always there for him and took amazing care of him. He'd always be thankful of that, but the couple was known for their frequent jaunts to pretty much everywhere. Before Scorpius started at Hogwarts, he was always left either at his grandparents' house, or his Aunt Daphne's house. He didn't mind being at his aunt's house, but he tried to avoid Lucius like the plague. It'd been years since the war, but Lucius couldn't get it up his thick skull that castes and rankings didn't matter. Every time Scorpius went to visit, Lucius would try and stick it in the former's head that purebloods were superior. It got annoying after a while.

Scorpius started to walk out of the Owlery when he heard a feminine sigh come from behind him. He turned his head to see his ginger-haired best friend sitting on the floor, head in hands. He immediately changed directions and walked towards her.

"Hey Weasley. What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's okay, Scorpius. It's really nothing."

"Rose, don't try that crap on me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, fine. It's just- well- my parents they… um… aren't –well- going to be here for Christmas. They're going on a trip for their 15th Anniversary. I'm here for Christmas. All of my other cousins are going on vacations, and Hugo is staying at the Burrow. I'm going to be all alone on Christmas. How inviting."

"Oh! You're staying here?!" Scorpius tried to keep in his excitement, but failed miserably. "I'm going to be here too. My parents are visiting some relative of Mum's in Belarus. I didn't know that wizards lived in that area."

"Oh, Thank Merlin! I won't have to spend Christmas with Binns and Flitwick!"

"And McGonagall. Don't forget McGonagall."

"Yeah, sure. And McGonagall."

"Alright then. I'll see you later, Weasley."

"Bye Malfoy."

The two parted ways, a smiling gracing both young wizards' faces.

...

 **Christmas Eve**

"I can't wait for tomorrow morning! I really want to see what Father Christmas brought!" Rose squealed with delight at the thought of presents.

"Father Christmas? Who in Merlin that?" Scorpius questioned, not understanding Rose's excitement.

"Who's Father Christmas? He is the greatest man in the world. He and his elves make presents in the North Pole all year long to deliver when kids are sleeping on Christmas Eve. On the night of Christmas Eve, you're supposed to leave out cookies and milk for him. He watches every kid all the time. He either puts you on the Nice list, or the Naughty list. If you're on the naughty list, Santa will give you a lump of coal. Those Americans call him "Santa Claus," and he's quite popular over there, even in the wizarding world. Now, all of this is a muggle myth, but if wizards and giants are real, who's to say he's not too? It's the only logical explanation. At least, as logical as it gets in the world we live in."

Being a child of a so-called "blood traitor" and a muggle-born, Rose's childhood was heavily influenced by muggle culture. She listen to muggle music, read muggle books, she even used muggle technology. Hermione decided that her daughter was not going to grow up ignorant of the muggles' customs and culture like other wizard children were. And she had drilled her beliefs into Rose's head. Therefore, Rose found it her responsibility to pass on the knowledge to all her pureblood relatives and friends.

"This bloke sounds like a dodgy character. Almost in some stalker-like way. I'd hope he isn't real. With all my heart, truly. But seriously, those muggles are some strange fellows. Their ideas are certainly innovative, but in the oddest of ways."

"No, not at all. He's a wonderful man. Don't make assumptions. You know the way muggles portray witches, and look where that's gotten them. Santa, Father Christmas, Papa Noel, whatever you want to call him, is a great man who does good for children around the world."

Scorpius nodded his head skeptically, still not convinced. "Oh well, I guess when it comes to beliefs, it's each for their own… Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow morning. 'Night Rose."

"Night Scorp."

...

 **Christmas Day**

The sun's bright rays flooded into the room, waking up Scorpius. He turned around and buried his face in his pillow. He was trying to sleep for Merlin's sake. Couldn't the sun keep its bloody light to itself?

"Oi! Malfoy! Get your arse up. It's Christmas! Time to open presents! Let's go!" Rose squealed in his ear, making Scorpius cringe. It was far too early in the morning for such high pitched noises.

"Shut it, Weasley. Can't a guy sleep in peace? Why are you up here anyway? I'm pretty sure you're not allowed in the boys' dorms." Scorpius said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm allowed in here. You're just not allowed in our dorms."

"In what world is that fair?" Scorpius asked, sitting up.

"Who said it was? Now come on! I really want to see what Grandma Granger sent. She always gives the best presents!"

Rose dragged a half-asleep Scorpius down the stairs to the Great Hall. Seeing that it was only 5:00 AM, there was practically no one in the room. Scorpius took note of this and groaned again, clearly not satisfied with Rose's actions.

"Really Rose? It's much too early to do this. Can I go back to sleep? I don't even know how you managed to get up at this ungodly hour."

"Oh, stop whining Scorp. It's 5 AM, Not 1:00. Deal with it. Okay, so there are 7 packages for you, and six for me. Oh and a note. It's from Grandma Weasley. She said that Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Bill are currently busy, but they'll send their presents later along with Uncle George's present. Wonderful! You open your presents first."

So, Rose and Scorpius spent the next hour opening presents and sharing stories. Rose received several books, a knit- sweater, some fudge, and a beautiful charm bracelet, the latter being from Scorpius. He received A book of Pureblood Superiority (we all know who that's from), some candies, some socks (Rodolphus' doing), and a two watches, an enchanted one from his parents, a knit-sweater from Molly (she'd heard a lot about him from Rose and Albus), and a muggle one from Rose. He vowed to wear them alternatively.

By sunrise, the pair had opened presents, eaten a fair amount sweets, and had gotten showered and dressed. The next few hours were spent chatting and reading. Soon enough, it was time for Rose to leave for one of her holiday tutoring lessons. She was her mother's daughter alright!

"Hey, I've got to leave now. Bye Scorp. Merry Christmas!"

"See you, Rosie. Merry Christmas. I… yeah… Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **Ooh… What was Scorpius about to say? I guess we won't find out for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed that. I can't guarantee that tomorrow's one shot will be on time, as I am yet to begin writing it. I hope this will fill your needs for a couple of days.**

 **Be sure to Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	3. Third Year

**ScoRose 12 years of Christmas One shots**

 **A/N: The quality of this one shot is not exactly the best it can be. After this story comes to an end, I might go back and elongate/update this chapter. Thank you for your continous support!**

 **Plot: James, Albus, and Rose invite the Malfoys over for Christmas. Unfortunately, they forgot to tell their parents…**

* * *

 **III. Third Year**

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron's voice echoed through their home as Rose told him the news.

"Yes Dad. I invited Scorpius and his parents over for Christmas dinner. I know that you and Mr. Malfoy have patched things up. You guys meet for lunch often! How is this a problem?" Rose reasoned with her father, knowing that her mother would have to get involved at some point.

"That does not matter. What you have done is completely irresponsible."

"In what way?"

"Um… It just is. Uninvite them. NOW."

"Ronald? What's going on here? Did Rose do anything wrong or are you just being unreasonable again?"

Rose was relieved. Her mother would shut her father up. Ron was the King of Rules, and those rules were almost always unreasonable. Luckily, Hermione would intervene every time and the kids would be able to go back to their normal lives.

"Oh… it was nothing big 'Mione. Rose invited the Malfoys over for Christmas Dinner. She should've spoken to us before, I reckon."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and diverted her attention to Rose. "Your father is right on one thing, you should have run it by us before inviting them, but otherwise, I think it's a good idea. Draco has changed, and Astoria is a lovely woman. I also want to meet this Scorpius I'm always hearing about."

At this, Rose blushed and turned away. Hermione caught her eye and smirked at her while Ron looked on, as confused as ever. He sighed and went upstairs to change for dinner.

Rose heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. She hesitated for a second to listen to the conversation on the other side.

 _"Do we have to…?"_

 _"Yes Draco. Stop whining. It's about time you got over your fear of Hermione. She won't slap you again. Well, not unless you do something stupid. Mind your manners and be on your best behavior. You know, I thought I would have to have this talk with Scorpius. Not with you." Astoria chided Draco._

Rose straightened her clothes, check her hair in a nearby mirror, and opened the door. She was engulfed in a hug from Astoria who didn't care if she didn't know the girl. Rose had won her little boy's heart and that was enough for her. When Astoria let go, she was greeted by a brief hug and a blush-inducing kiss on the cheek from Scorpius, and a friendly nod from Draco.

The family took their seats at the extensive dining table. The entire Potter-Weasley clan was present. Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, and Louis were seated at the high end of the table next to Arthur and Charlie. Next to them sat Percy, Audrey, Molly Jr., and Lucy. The rest of the family was spread out through the table. One empty chair next to George caught Scorpius' attention. He gave Rose an inquisitive look.

"It's supposed to stand for my uncle Fred. He died in the war," she whispered, jerking her head towards the picture of Fred on the wall.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Your loss. No one deserved to die in that war except for the Dark Lord. And maybe Great-Aunt Bellatrix."

"It wasn't your fault. Plus, you can stop calling him that. Uncle Harry finished him off. He won't be coming back."

"You can never be too careful."

Rose nodded and turned around to engage Lily in conversation.

Scorpius spoke to Albus for a couple of minutes before turning to his food. He had never seen this much food in his life (with the exception of Hogwarts, of course). How in Merlin's name was one person able to cook this much?!

Scorpius was stuffed. The food was delicious, no doubt, but he thinks he may have eaten a bit too much. When he set down his fork, Molly noticed and encouraged him to eat more. Scorpius shook his head, but immediately changed his mind when he saw the giant pumpkin pie that was sitting on the table. He gratefully cut himself a slice and was about to begin eating when he heard a giggle from behind him. He believed it to be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He turned around to see Rose laughing at him.

"Why're you laughing?" Scorpius asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"Y-you're d-drooling!" Rose burst back into laughter, only silencing herself when she received a stern gaze from her mother.

Scorpius blushed and turned back to his food, trying to hide his eagerness.

For the rest of the evening, Scorpius and Rose bickered back and forth playfully. Most would call their banter flirting, but both subjects in question were too oblivious to notice the glances and whispers exchanged between family members.

Right before everyone left the dining table to arrange in the parlour, Hermione caught Astoria's eye and the two exchanged a knowing look. As the families assembled in the living room, Astoria snuck up by Hermione.  
"So… how much do you want to bet…?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I'm sorry about not updating yesterday. I was so busy. I planned on getting this up earlier, but I had an Optometrist appointment and we had to wait there forever. To make it worse, they dilated my eyes and now my vision is completely distorted. I'm near-sighted with my glasses and contacts off, but I'm far-sighted with them on. It's aggravating. Oh well. It'll get better by tomorrow. I feel like going to sleep right now, but it's only 6:45 PM where I'm at.**

 **I will definitely try and make up for the update schedule over the weekend. My holidays begin tomorrow, so just one more day of school!**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	4. Fourth Year

**12 years of ScoRose**

 **Plot: The Yule Ball is coming up, and it might just cause some drama… Scorpius sees Rose with another guy and finally decides to find a date of his own. One-sided ScoRose with a slightly sad ending (Not really, but it might bring out some slight feels.)**

* * *

 **IV. Fourth Year- Yule Ball**

Standing by the stairs up to the girls dorms was Rose Weasley and some- unfortunately- good looking guy. The two were chatting idly and were too close for Scorpius' comfort. The guy put his hand on Rose's shoulder, aggravating Scorpius even more.

"Who's that?" Scorpius asked, sneering at the captor of Rose's attention.

"Oh, that's Michael McLaggen. Aunt Hermione has told us a lot of stories about that kid's dad. Apparently, he's a sleazebag. I wouldn't be surprised if this kid is too." Albus answered, monotonously.

Scorpius seethed with anger when he saw Rose throw back her head and laugh at something the bloody spawn of the apparent devil said.

It was obvious to everyone but the two of them that Rose and Scorpius harboured feelings for one another. Albus was completely unfazed by Scorpius' jealousy and decided to rile him up even further.

"Oh, did you hear, Rose is going with him to the Yule Ball. She squealed when he asked her. Squealed."

Once Hogwarts re-opened after the Battle, McGonagall decided to bring back the Yule Ball. She'd heard about those muggle schools having dances and decided to make a tradition for the students. Fourth-years and above were eligible to attend.

Scorpius was planning on asking Rose to the dance and finally confessing his feelings, but-obviously- that wasn't going to work out. To say he was pissed was an understatement. Jealousy spread through his veins like wildfire. His heart began to beat faster. His anger begged to be unleashed. More than anything, Scorpius wanted to sock this guy in the stomach.

He knew he had to control himself. He had no information on the guy. For all he knew, this Michael character could be a good person. It was unlikely, but still possible. Well, only time could tell…

...

When Rose told Scorpius about her date, he interrogated her about Michael. According to her, he was the nicest, sweetest, most charming guy on the planet. Scorpius was oddly comforted by this. As sappy as it sounds, he only wanted her to be happy. He hoped this guy would treat her right. He was getting the chance of a lifetime, there's no denying that. He better not abuse it.

...

Scorpius was extraordinarily bad at hiding his feelings. Therefore, this translated into him pulling away when he was feeling particularly upset, angry, annoyed, or any other negative emotion. So, as the ball drew closer, Scorpius pushed away everyone close to him. He stayed huddled up in his dorm, sulking. Of course, he attended classes and spoke to friends, but the minute he got back to common room, he retired to his bed to mope.

Rose, being the daughter of the ever-oblivious Ron Weasley, didn't notice any of Scorpius' sudden introverted-ness. Albus, on the other hand, was very observant and easily figured out what was going on. He encouraged Scorpius to move on, or at least try to, and find a date.

"C'mon mate. You can't sulk in here forever."

"I'm pretty sure I can. What's the point in finding a date? I'll most likely end up leaving once I see Rose and Mitchell-"

"Michael," Albus corrected.

"Whatever, anyway I'll end up leaving when I see Rose and _Michael_ together. You know how I feel about her-"

"Oh, trust me. I do," Albus interrupted again.

"Shut up! It's hard to see her with anyone else. It physically pains me."

"I know the feeling. It's difficult, no doubt, but that doesn't mean you should stay stuffed in this room. Find a date. It's not going to kill you."

"I guess I can try…" Scorpius reluctantly agreed.

"That's the spirit. Now hurry up, or all the girls'll get taken!"

...

He'd finally found a date. After relentless searching (not really, he only looked for about 2 days for about an hour each), he'd settled on going with Annalise Zabini, a close friend of his. Their relationship was strictly platonic and she knew of Scorpius' little crush? Love? Admiration? Whatever it was, Annalise knew about it and respected it. She was quite unlike her father. Her mother was a Slytherin Half-Blood, who like Astoria, was very tolerant of muggles, muggle-borns, and was extremely kind. Annalise took after her mother and wanted Scorpius to get together with Rose. She was like his wingman.

Scorpius escorted Annalise into the Great Hall which was beautifully decorated with ice sculptures and fake snow. Scorpius was dressed in a stark white suit and a red tie. Annalise was wearing an elegant white dress with red straps in the back and the sides cut out. She'd purposely dressed as such to get Rose jealous, but the latter truly didn't care.

Rose was having the time of her life, dancing with Mitchell, Michael, whatever his name is, and she didn't pay an ounce of attention to Scorpius the entire night. Annalise repeatedly tried to get Rose's attention, but was unsuccessful both time.

After many failed attempts of getting Rose to notice the couple, Scorpius and Annalise split ways.

"Thank you, Anna. Your help means a lot."

"No problem, Scorp. I know you'll do the same for me. Oh, and there's no need to feel so bad. You'll get her someday."

With a final nod, Scorpius went up to the dorms and went to bed. Scorpius want sure how serious he was about Rose, but he knew that seeing her happy made him happy. She may not be with him, but she was having fun and enjoying herself. Maybe love isn't being together constantly or even being together at all. It's watching out for each other and ensuring the others' happiness. Maybe, Scorpius was… in love…

* * *

 **Hey Guys! This one shot took me absolutely forever to write because I had no idea where to go with it. It's definitely confusing, no doubt, but I hope y'all like it!**

 **By the way, spell-check was giving me absolute hell. I may have lived in America my entire life, but I'm fully Indian. If I want to spell words like labour and harbour with a "u," I will!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	5. Fifth Year

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **Plot: Rose wants to stay back and study for O.W.L.s, but Scorpius refuses to let her mix her holiday with schoolwork.**

* * *

 **V. Fifth Year- O.W.L.s**

"You cannot be serious," Scorpius stated, disbelief in his tone.

"I am 100% serious. I can't afford to lose any time," Rose replied, not showing an ounce of humor.

"Rose Weasley, you are bloody crazy. I'm sure that even your mother didn't make such a fuss. You're going to hurt yourself."

"How in Merlin is studying going to hurt me, Scorpius?"

"You'll end up over-working yourself, then you'll be way too tired when the exams come 'round, then you won't do well. We all know that failing test will hurt you more than the Cruciatus Curse."

"That's not true! Well the first part. There's no denying that last part. I've never over-worked myself, and even if I do, it'll do nothing but help me."

Scorpius was tired of arguing. He and Rose had been going at it for over an hour, and he was getting no-where. There was no doubt that Rose had inherited the general Weasley stubbornness. Once she decided on something, that was endgame.

A normal person would think of the holidays as a time to rest; as a break. Rose, on the other hand, decided that it was a time to study for the O.W.L.s. Then again, over the years, Scorpius had learned that Rose was anything but normal. He'd tried to convince her again and again that she should relax and take a break, but she just wouldn't listen. She was impossible, truly.

"Oh, come on. Rosie, don't stress yourself out."

"I can't do that, Scorp! The O.W.L.s are coming up soon! I'll fail if I don't start to study immediately!"

"The O.W.L.s are in _June_! It. Is. _December_. You have six bloody months. Take a break!"

"No. I refuse to."

"Rose, if you won't do it for me, then do it for your family. You haven't seen them since September. They'll surely be missing you. Plus, your mother told Hugo, who told Albus, who told me, that your parents have a surprise waiting for you at home. You don't want to miss out on a surprise or something, do you? Also, I heard that Victoire and Teddy are getting married soon. They'll be heartbroken if you don't show up. You have to go home, Rose."

"First of all, if I don't go home, the 'surprise' will be sent here. Second, Victoire and Teddy decided to get married only after Victoire turns 23, so we've another 2 years. I'll see my parents for Easter anyway. They'll understand that I need to study. Trivial thing like presents will only get in the way of my grades. Face it, Malfoy. You can't get me to go home. You know it. I know it. Hell, I'm sure the whole world knows it. There is nothing you could do to convince me to go home this Christmas. Absolutely nothing." Rose smirked, knowing that Scorpius wouldn't be able to find a loophole in her words. She was going to stay back, and no one could change her mind.

"Is that a challenge, Weasley? Because if it is, Challenge Accepted."

-Ω-

There was one day left before the Holiday Break, and Scorpius still hadn't found a way to convince Rose. He'd worked day and night, plotting and tinkering with ideas. To say it was a difficult task was an understatement. Rose was as stubborn as a mule. Scorpius had tried everything from taking her books away to threatening to write her parents. In response, Rose easily disarmed him and casted the tickling charm on him until he gave her books back. As for writing her parents, she knew he wouldn't dare do such a thing. He- strangely- got along with Ron just fine, but Hermione scared the wits out of him. She liked and respected him, but he was oddly terrified of her.

Scorpius knew that the only way to get Rose on the same page as him was to bribe her. Unfortunately, his attempts had all failed. He'd offered to buy her 50 Galleons worth of chocolates and candies at Honeydukes, but she'd laughed. He said he'd ask his mother to buy her a beautiful diamond necklace, but she'd only raised her wand to his throat and told him to never get her something that valuable. After running through a whole list of options, Scorpius had enlisted Albus to help him. Unfortunately, Albus didn't know the first thing about presents for girls, forget someone as picky as Rose. Hugo, James, Fred, and Louis were also of no help.

Finally, an idea came to Scorpius. One so obvious, he didn't know how he couldn't have come up with it before. What was the one thing Scorpius loved most (excluding her family and people in general)? The answer was simple: Books. He remembered her obsessing over some muggle author by the name of Ron? Rock? Rick! Rick Riordan and some Trials of Apollo series. She'd also obsessed over Cassandra Clare, or someone like that. Lately, she's been going on about a book by the name of _Hogwarts, an updated history._ The original textbook had been revamped by someone who was actually very near and dear to Scorpius: Daphne Greengrass. His aunt worked for a wizarding publishing company and had jumped at the chance of rewriting the textbook. It'd be the perfect gift.

-Ω-

"YOU GOT ME A COPY?! But the book doesn't even come out for a month! How'd you get a copy?"

"I may or may not have a pulled a few strings. My aunt was the one who wrote and revamped it. I asked her for a copy and she gladly gave it to me."

"Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"Hold on, there's one condition. I'll give it to you only if you go home for Christmas. Do we have a deal?"

"You know, presents normally don't come with guidelines and conditions…"

"Do you want the book or not?"

"Fine, fine, I'll go home for the holidays. Now give me that book, will you?"

"Thank you, Rose. I swear you won't regret going back."

"I'd better not. I'll go home and all, but if I don't get all O's on my O.W.L.s, I'm blaming it on you…"

* * *

 **It's late, but better late than never. I hope you guys enjoyed that. School has finally let out, so I will be able to write on the weekdays, not try and cram it all in over the weekend. I'm going to catch up. I swear. Well, I hope y'all like this one.**

 **I'd love some feedback and ideas. I've got most of these one shots planned out, but I'd love to take some suggestions.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	6. Sixth Year

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **Plot: Increased and oblivious feelings added to annoying friends and family is only an equation for complete disaster.**

 **Note: Annalise is the daughter of Blaise Zabini. Just a reminder. She's a close friend of Scorpius and Rose. Also, If y'all didn't know, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander are the children of Luna and Rolf Scamander.**

* * *

 **VI. Sixth Year**

"Oh give me a break. I could do without your teasing for a while," Rose sighed exasperatedly, tired of all her cousin's teasing.

Rose, Lily, Hugo, Albus, James, Roxanne, Annalise, Lysander, Lorcan, and Scorpius were all staying back over break. By this point in time, the tension between Scorpius and Rose was unbearable. The 16-year-olds' feelings were growing by the second. Both parties were already confused, but their friends just made it worse.

"Come on, Rosie. We love you, and we're definitely not the only ones," Lily smirked at her.

"Let it go! Scorpius does _not_ fancy me in the least. I've seen the way he looks at you, Annalise."

Annalise rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. "He looks at me as his friend. You, on the other hand…"

"Rose, he evidently had feelings for you. Don't tell me you haven't seen him staring at you during classes." Roxanne was quick to point all the times that he'd stared, or even looked at her. "One time in DADA, ooh! and also that one time in Double Potions. Even Longbottom saw it during Herbology. He mentioned something to Dad when he was here, taking about opening a shop in Hogsmeade. You know, he's bet against you. Actually, I think all of them have. Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy. I made a deal with Dad. If he wins, I get 10% of the profits. Hurry up and make a move already!"

"Roxanne, shut up. You're not helping in any case." Lily turned her attention to Annalise. "Here's the deal. The three of us have to join with the guys and figure out a way to get these two together. I am absolutely tired of this flirting and banter that passes between those two. Tired and sick."

"Lily, you know that I'm standing right here, right?" Rose muttered, clearly unhappy with the current situation. "You're not the only one tired out this. We all know that I like him. The guys know, and I'm sure Scorpius does too. The problem is, that bloody idiot can't make up his mind. He hasn't come to terms with his feelings. He fancies someone- that much is easy to tell. Who that someone is, on the other hand, isn't so easy to determine. It's very unlikely that it's me. I have a feeling it's either Annalise or Dicentra Goyle. She's awful. I don't know why Malfoy can't see that."

"First of all," Annalise began. "He does not like me and I do not like him. I actually have my eye on James…"

Rose gave her an incredulous look.

"What? He's cute, he's charming. Sure, he doesn't get the best grades like Al, but still…. Anyway, as for Dicentra, I hope no guy ever comes near her. She's walking trouble. I think Scorpius is just too dense to realize that. What, with her flirting and sweet talk, and crap. She's completely two-faced. Scorp likes you, Rose!"

"Whatever you say…."

-Ω-

"I don't believe that for one second. Love is a beautiful thing. You shouldn't dismiss it so quickly."

"Oh shut it, Lorcan. You've spent too much time listening to your mother fantasize." James turned his attention to Scorpius. "Well, he is right on one thing. Your excuses are full of pixie crap. There's no denying you like her. It's completely obvious."

"I didn't deny it, Mate. The thing is, I'm pretty sure that she hasn't even looked at me in that way. I'm nothing but a best friend to her."

"No. I will not let you sit and decompose into a mess of self-pity. It's Christmas. Girls like all that romantic stuff. Kiss her under the mistletoe or something."

Albus quickly shook his head at his brother's comment. "The only mistletoe you'll find around here is with Peeves. There's a chance he might cooperate, but it's very, very unlikely. I wouldn't risk it."

"Don't worry, I won't try any of that."

"This is my sister you idiot are talking about. Can you figure out a way to snog her somewhere or sometime else?" Hugo cut in, his tone full of disgust.

"Shove off, Hugo. No one asked you to join the conversation. Anyway, at the rate this is going, nothing of that sort will be happening. Scorpius wont man up and make a move, so we're stuck in this phase for a while."

"We? Since when did my relationships become your problems?"

"Since it began to involve our cousin."

"Touché."

…

In the corner of the room, ignoring the conversation, Lysander sat, meditating on the trivial situation. He thought that the boys were making a mountain out of a molehill. The plan was simple. Figure out a way for both of them to make a move at the same time. Lily could convince Rose that Scorpius wanted to meet somewhere, and the same could be done for Scorpius. It was the obvious option. The others were overthinking it. Oh well, let them figure it out themselves…

…

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

…

"She fancies you."

"No, she doesn't."

…

"You have to come to terms with it, Rose. It's obvious to the rest of the world. Come out of your shell and see what the rest of us see."

…

"Get it through your thick skull Scorpius. Rose Weasley. Fancies. You. Yes, you. Not, Lysander, not Lorcan, not Bulstrode, not Nott. She fancies _you_.

…

Whether they knew it or not, the same topics were running in the two rooms. Children can be naïve at times, but honestly, what's to be expected. She's a Weasley, he's a Malfoy. Being confused? Well… that's kind of their thing.

* * *

 **This is a different kind of one shot. It tells a small story mainly through dialogue. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. Only 6 more to go!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	7. Seventh Year

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **Plot: It's a surprise… Hint: It's what we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

 **VII. Seventh Year**

"Scorp, I'm nervous," Rose murmured, curling into Scorpius' chest.

"Hey, there's no reason to be," he replied softly, placing a kiss in her hair.

The two were currently laying on a couch in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Many, many things had occurred in the past year, and let's just say, Scorpius and Rose were a lot closer than they were before. A _lot_. Okay, fine, they were a couple now. It took several years of pushing, teasing, and betting, but the end result was great for pretty much everyone. Well, everyone except George, who lost quite a bit of money. Scorpius had been the one to make the first move, not Rose.

"Oh please. Can you take this somewhere else? I'm going to puke from all this cuteness!" Annalise exclaimed, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Says the girl who has wanted us together since the second she laid eyes on us," Rose retorted, not bothering to look up. She was too busy breathing in Scorpius' scent.

Annalise just rolled her eyes and walked up to her dorm.

"So, as I was saying earlier, before we got interrupted," Scorpius threw a glare at the girls' dorms. "There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You've met my parents several times, and they love you. I'm pretty sure that Mum was part of the betting pool."

"Sure, I've met them before, but what if they don't want us to be dating? I don't want to go behind their backs."

"Rose Weasley. Stop worrying. Everything will be okay."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Rose mimicked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't just your parents I'm worried about. A few years ago, you told me that your grandparents and Great-Uncle Rodolphus both come to Christmas dinner every year. Even if your parents like me, there is no possible way that your grandparents will even stand me. They disapprove of your mother, and that's because she's tolerant of muggles. I'm the daughter of a muggle-born and a 'blood traitor,' I'm absolutely screwed over."

"Oh bollocks!" Scorpius cursed. "I didn't even think of that. I'm owling Mum and Dad right now to tell them to make up some excuse for my grandparents. You're coming to my place for Christmas, and I won't take no for an answer."

-Ω-

Rose and Scorpius got off the Hogwarts Express, hand in hand. They scanned the crowded for sight of Draco and Astoria. When Scorpius saw them, he tugged on Rose's arm and led her to them. Once Astoria caught sight of the couple, she immediately pulled both of them into a hug.

"Well, it's about time. Hermione and I bet on you back in your third year."

Rose and Scorpius both turned a Weasley red while Draco stood by, laughing. Draco grabbed their trunks and led them off the platform, into the main station.

"Rose, have you passed your apparition test?"

"Yes sir, thankfully. I don't know if I can stand another day of Twycross' 'Destination, Determination, and Deliberation,'" Rose mimicked the old apparition instructor.

Draco and Astoria let out a chuckle. "Then I hope you don't mind apparating. This is a new suit, and I'd rather not get floo powder and ashes all over it."

Rose nodded, and the group disapparated from the station.

-Ω-

Once they'd arrived at the Malfoy Manor, Scorpius took it upon himself to give Rose a tour. He led her through a narrow passageway which opened out to a large (excessively large, if you ask her) room. Rose

"This is my parents' room. Even they find it too big. As a matter of fact, they were actually thinking about selling the manor and buying a smaller house, but my grandfather got in the way. 'Are you out of your mind?! How dare you even think of selling such a valuable property! You're a disgrace! That wife of yours is affecting your morals and values!'" Scorpius put on a deep voice and imitated Lucius, making Rose laugh.

The pair walked through several hallways until they reached a set of padlocked doors. Scorpius turned pale when Rose asked him why the door was locked.

"T-that room reminded my father of h-his p-past. It-it was once the great dining room. Dad had it destroyed, but he can't bare going in there. He says it showcases all the mistakes he's made."

"What happened it there?" Rose asked, her curiosity peaking.

"It's where y-your mum was…" Scorpius' voice came out, barely above a whisper.

"Oh…"  
"Yeah… he also had the dungeon removed. Trust me when I say my grandparents were very unhappy. They seem to think the world revolves around them. Well, Grand mum is okay, but Granddad is just awful. Don't tell them I said that."

Rose snorted. "Like I'll be interacting with them…"

"Oh, don't think like that. Sometime, maybe in-in the future…um… yeah…" Rose blushed when she realized what he was implying. Luckily for the two of them, Astoria called them down for dinner. Both parties sighed in relief and ran down to eat.

-Ω-

"That was absolutely delicious, Mrs. Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Rose, but I had some help from Missy," Astoria replied.

Seeing Rose's confusion, Astoria explained that Missy was their house-elf. Draco was quick to point out that she was free and was paid. Apparently, she even had a sock collection. This earned a laugh from everyone.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I wanted to thank you for having me over. Your acceptance of me means so much to me."

"Oh, Rose, that's so sweet. We've always loved you. You're beautiful, intelligent, witty, and confident. Plus, I feel like you'd be great at embarrassing Scorpius with me."

"Mum!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it a crime to tease my son and my future daughter-in-law?"

"Mum!" Scorpius nearly shouted this time.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. Oh, and next time, Rose, call me Astoria. Well, that or mum. Either's fine."

"Same for me. I'm Draco. Not Mr. Malfoy. That makes me feel old."

"Thank you," Rose nodded.

"Oh, and Rose?" Draco called, as Rose and Scorpius were walking

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

 **Great. Just great. Now I'm 2 days behind. How wonderful is that? For the past three days, all I've been doing is studying, writing, and watching YouTube videos. I've got to get my priorities straight. I'm going to start working on the next one immediately. I'm such a procrastinator.**

 **I hope y'all liked that chapter. Leave me a review with some feedback.**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	8. I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **Plot: This is slightly sadder than the rest. Rose is miserable at Healer training, and Scorpius will go out of his way to make sure she comes home for Christmas. I apologize ahead of time for OOC Ron.**

* * *

 **VIII. I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you.**

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _I'm so sorry that I won't be at home for Christmas. I miss you so much. I really want to be there. I even spoke to my supervisor, but she said that this week was crucial for my final exams. Can we ever have a normal Christmas by ourselves? It's like someone is purposely messing with us._

 _Anyway, how's your day been? I've been busy as hell. Catarina has been working the life out of me. Honestly, I never expected Healer Training to be this bad, and I had some very high- I guess you could say- expectations. Today, I had to stand by and watch a particularly painful procedure. Apparently, to officially get a degree in magical healing, you have to see a smallpox virus being removed. I didn't even know it was possible to have a virus removed. It's an extremely unnatural process. I truly hope that I will never have to perform something similar._

 _It's tiring, Scorp. We haven't seen each other over six months, and our only means of communications are these letters. I don't know how much longer I'll be here in training. I'm due to graduate next July, but at the rate this is going, my studies could be prolonged to September. The next time I get a break is in February. The worst part is, I have to work with some preppy, stuck-up rich girl who's worse than Dicentra. Thank Merlin that I have a flat of my own. I can't survive another moment with that brat._

 _I'm sorry for complaining so much. I just miss everyone so much. You, Mum, Dad, Hugo, and my extensive list of cousins, aunts, and uncles. Even at Hogwarts, I saw and spoke to them more often. Now, I'm not even given enough time to properly write out letters. I get about 4 hours of sleep per night because I can't write otherwise. Oh, I miss you so, so much. I have to get to bed now if I want to be on time for training tomorrow._

 _I love you,_

 _Rose_

Scorpius read through Rose's letter, a tear slipping down his cheek. This wasn't the first time Rose had sent him a letter like this. She was absolutely miserable at training. All she'd ever wanted to do was help others, and this was how she got rewarded for her kind intentions. Life was just not fair to good people. The training office was somewhere in Surrey, and the den mother didn't allow visitors. At least now that Rose had her own apartment, it'd be easier to see her, but Scorpius' schedule didn't allow for it. Auror training was pretty difficult and required a lot of time. Luckily for him, he worked under Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and both of them were understanding enough to a point. Especially when it concerned Rose. Reading through one more time, Scorpius scribbled a small note to Rose telling her that he missed her too and that he loves her. With that, Scorpius grabbed her letter and set of for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Rose was coming home this Christmas, for sure.

-Ω-

Ron and Harry looked at Rose's letter in shock. Both of them had gotten letters from their daughter and niece respectively, but the agony in this nearly tore them apart.

"I got a letter too, but it was nowhere near this depressing. She told me that everything was okay, but never followed up on that. My poor Rosie. I'm going to have a word with St. Mungo's about their healer program. Thank you, Scorpius. If my daughter had to be dating anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Ron glanced at Scorpius and Harry and jerked his head toward the Floo station. "Let's go!"

"Now? Ron, we can't leave on such short notice."

"Alright Mate, listen. This involves my daughter. She is not happy and isn't coming home for Christmas. I don't care what needs to be done. This gets top priority." Ron walked into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's," he said, vanishing into green flames.

In turn, Scorpius and Harry followed suit, arriving at St. Mungo's and dusting off their ash covered clothes. They walked around, looking for Ron who'd seemingly disappeared. They aimlessly walked around for a while before hearing a familiar voice shouting and cursing. They walked into the closest office only to see Ron yelling at a frightened nurse.

"WHO DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Sir, please. I'm not in charge of the training. I just came in here to pick up some papers."

"Oh, well in that case, I'd like to see the head of the training department. NOW."

"Yes, sir." The small nurse hurried out of the room, breaking into a run soon after exiting.

Seconds later, a calm, young woman came into the room, looking through a bunch of files that she held in her hand.

"What do you want? I don't have all day." She said, popping her gum. She looked up from the stack in her hands to see Ron glaring at her. "Oh, Mr. Weasley! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. And Mr. Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Harry quickly took it upon himself to correct the young nurse's manners. "It doesn't matter who we are. No one should be treated that way. You are young and should respect your elders. Fame and importance doesn't play a part in respect."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. If I may ask, what is the reason for your visit?"

"Do you know of my daughter, Rose Weasley?"

"Oh, yes. She is one of our best students."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Anyway, are any of your students going home for Christmas?"

"Yes they are. All of them are except for- oh…"

"Oh indeed. Now why is it that my daughter cannot come home for Christmas?'

"W-we… M-my assistant asked f-for leave, and I'm not working, so we needed someone t-to work. I f-figured that she would be fine with working."

Scorpius quickly interrupted the stuttering healer. "She told me that she spoke to her supervisor, Catarina. Is that you?"

"Well, yes."

"So what you're saying is, she came and spoke to you, asked for Christmas break off, you refused, and still assumed that she'd be fine with working? My girlfriend is absolutely miserable in your little sweatshop. She will be coming home, right?"

"Err… yes, sir."

"Thank you, we will be leaving now."

With that, the three men walked out of the room, slamming the door, and leaving a petrified healer behind.

-Ω-

"I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose threw her arms around her father's neck and gave him a huge hug. "I love you! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rosie. There's just one thing, why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"I didn't want to worry you or Mum."

"Okay, but next time, I expect to know."

"Okay, Dad."

She turned around to Harry. "Thank you, Uncle Harry. I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too. Now, don't go getting your father all worried and angry. I'm surprised he didn't explode at me or Scorpius because of his concern. Then again, when it comes to you, he's always very different. Not like I'm one to talk, I'm like that with Lily, and we all know it."

Rose chuckled and turned one more time, now facing Scorpius. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"So…"

"So…" He repeated, making her laugh.

"Thank you, Scorp. Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it, Rosie. You know, I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you."

"Oh, come 'ere."

Rose pulled him closer and kissed him, hard. Ron turned away in disgust while Harry just laughed. After they pulled away and said their "I Love You's," Scorpius leaned in again, and whispered in her ear, "Welcome home."

* * *

 **I still haven't caught up. Yay me! (Note the Sarcasm.) Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I feel like it's a bit rushed, but it's nearly midnight, and I don't feel like editing this. Sorry!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	9. The Banquet

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **IX. The Banquet**

Rose heard a familiar ring and walked over to where she was charging her phone. She looked down to see an unknown number. Hesitantly, she picked it up, not knowing who would be calling a quarter to midnight.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Rosie!"_

"Scorpius?! You got yourself a muggle telephone?" Rose was shocked. She'd always kept a muggle cell phone with her for convenience. She felt that writing letters and sending them by owl wasn't always the safest way to keep in touch with others. She had convinced most of her family to get phones, but Scorpius had never been open to the idea.

 _"Well, yeah. I figured it would be the easiest way to contact you. Although, when I next see you, I'll need you to teach me how to use this properly. Harry just showed me how while laughing at my ignorance. I'd rather not be the subject of anyone else's amusement. I'm quite sick of not being up to date with muggle culture."_

The couple went back and forth at each other, bantering and flirting. After about an hour of talking, Scorpius' tone suddenly turned melancholy.

"Scorp, what's wrong?"

 _"Oh, it's um…"_

"Come on, you can tell me," Rose coaxed, gently.

 _"I- oh, I'm so sorry Rose, but I- um… I won't be able to make it to the banquet."_

"What?! Scorpius, why? I already told everyone you would be there. That nasty Dicentra keeps bothering me, bragging about her horrible boyfriend, that Jeff Bulstrode bloke. He's worse than she is. She keeps taunting me, saying that the only guy who'd even be seen with me would be my brother, and that's only because he's forced to. I really want to see the look on her face when she realizes that I'm going out with you and we're actually serious about our relationship. We all know about that crush she had in you at Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure she's still hung up on you."

 _"Oh, Rose, you know how much I want to be there. I'd love to see Dicentra's reaction too. I'm sorry. I'm being held back by the Training alumni. They wanted to speak to me about some seminar that could potentially raise my ranking and position in the DMLE. I won't be able to make the Christmas Eve banquet, but I'll be home on Christmas. I'm so sorry again."_

"It's okay. I understand that this meeting is important. Well, okay. Bye, Scorp. I love you."

 _"Bye Rosie. Love you too. I'll see you on Christmas._

"Yeah. Okay. See you soon."

Rose hung up the phone and leaned back against the kitchen counter. She let out a sigh. Great. Now she'd have to deal with Dicentra on her own. Wonderful…

-Ω-

Rose walked into the huge hall. It was beautifully decorated, with a 3 meter tall (10 ft) Christmas tree, large ice sculptures, an abundance of mistletoe, tinsel, holly, wreaths, golden stars, ribbons, ornaments, and fake snow. It was the most beautiful thing Rose had seen since the Yule Ball.

She was dressed in a deep red, knee-length dress and carried a small silver clutch which contained her phone, her wand, and a few other necessities. (She'd used an undetectable extension charm.) She spotted Victoire and Teddy standing off to the side, drinking wine and speaking in hushed tones. She made her way through the crowds and reached her cousin and her husband.

"Victoire, Teddy, how are you?"

"Oh, hello Rosie. I'm wonderful. How are you and Scorpius doing?" Victoire asked, hugging her cousin.

"We're fine. He couldn't make it today, he had a meeting with the Training alumni over at the DMLE."

"I had to go through that, too. It was a pain. They suggested some lecture about the war and the people who died in it. I attended, and they just spoke about how great Harry, Ron, and Hermione are. They mentioned my parents several times and even brought me up. I walked out of there the minute they started to speak about my grandmother and me. Tell Scorpius that it's a waste of time. It's not worth it." Teddy said.

"Well, thank you. I'll be sure to let him know. I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow. Bye."

"Bye, Rose."

Rose moved on, speaking to some colleagues and old friends. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Annalise Zabini.

"Anna? Hey! It's been quite a while!"

"Rose! I missed you! How have you been?"

"I've been great. You?"

"I'm doing well. How many lives have you saved so far? 100,000? 1 million?"

"No, nothing of that sort. I've actually been working in the fractures wing for the last year. I'm only moving to diseases next autumn. Speaking of work, has the DMLE been treating you well?"

"Yes, I love it. I work under your mother, actually. She's a wonderful boss to have. A lot of my projects require me to work alongside your father and Scorpius. You know, both of them talk only about you and how amazing you are. I'm surprised that your ego hasn't overflowed by now!"

"Well, they don't speak like that around me. Thank you for informing me!"

The girls chuckled and said their goodbyes.

Rose walked off, unfortunately bumping into Dicentra Goyle and Jeff Bulstrode.

"Watch where you're going!" sneered Dicentra.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into the ugly duckling."

"What did you call me?"

"The Ugly Duckling. Have you never heard that story? Oh wait, you're too ignorant to care."

"Whatever. Anyway, Weasley, this is my boyfriend, Jeff. Sweetie, this is Rose, my colleague who I absolutely hate."

"What a wonderful way to be introduced. Thank you, but we've already met."

"What? Where?"

"Oh, your little boyfriend was flirting with my cousin Lily last week. Her boyfriend got so angry that he socked Jeff in the eye. I'm sure he gave you some other reason for the black eye." Rose smirked at Dicentra's slacked jaw.

"Well, at least I've got a boyfriend to yell at. Where's the guy you've been speaking to me about? Was he made up? I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm right here," said a vice from behind Rose.

"Scorpius?!" Both girls exclaimed

"You're dating her?!" Dicentra nearly shouted.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…"

"That's what I thought. We'll be on our way now." Scorpius grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to the side. Rose, who was too shocked to do anything, followed along.

"S-Scorpius? What're you doing here? I thought you were at some training meeting?"

"Well, I was, but they started to speak about some war seminar. I left because I wasn't interested."

"Thank you so much! Dicentra was being a real bother."

"No problem. Now, how do you work this telephone?"

 **That ending may have been a little rushed. Sorry 'bout that. Happy Holidays!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	10. I'm too tired Let's watch a movie

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **X. I'm too tired. Can we just watch a movie?**

"Hey Scorp, I'm going to be back late from work today. We have a bad case of smallpox and Dicentra decided to take off, so I'm working her shift."

Scorpius sighed. Rose was always offering to take others' shifts. She was never home before 9 at night and by then, she'd be so tired that she would go right to bed in her work clothes.

"But Rose, it's Christmas Eve!"

"I know, Scorpius, but I could do with the extra experience. Listen, I'll be home by 8, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Love you." Scorpius said, trying his hardest not to let the disappointment seep out of his voice.

"Love you, bye."

Scorpius hung up and set down the phone and went back to flipping through the rough copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry normally looked through the drafts, but he had seen one of the articles and found it hilarious. Apparently it concerned Scorpius and his family, so Harry had handed it over for Scorpius to proofread it. Skeeter was back at it, shooting out rumours a kilometer a minute. Her latest article was about Scorpius' promotion.

 _Scorpius Malfoy's promotion to Assistant Head Auror of the DMLE was quite sudden and unexpected. It is known that Scorpius has a thing (if it can be called that) with Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom have high connections and positions in the ministry. I've done my fair share of investigating and through extreme analysis and research, I have realized that Scorpius Malfoy is only with Weasley to gain more power and climb the ladder in the ministry so that he can bring back the reign of evil. His father was once a death eater, so who is to say that Scorpius wasn't raised to believe in the ways of You-know-who. Why else would a Malfoy and Weasley be together? His kindness and their relationship is obviously a hoax. The Malfoy name has been tarnished by both Lucius and Draco, and as we all know, the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Actually, it is possible that the Weasleys have also changed sides and are now in correspondence with the Malfoy clan. For all we know, all these years, Harry Potter could've been pretending to be on our side to escape the fate of the death eaters. Maybe we all live in some messed up, twisted, sick world and good is evil and evil is good. In that case, the Dark Lord may have been innocent. We have been living a lie! Take it from me, I know what I'm talking about. I am an experienced, wise, logical, truthful, honest, analytical young woman. If anyone knows what's going on, it's bound to be me. Mind you, these are all theories, but coming from me, it is extremely likely that they are correct._

Signing off, your information correspondent, Rita Skeeter.

Scorpius put the paper down and scribbled a quick message to Harry, asking him to have a word with Skeeter about how she comes up with bizarre rumours as such. Honestly, the woman was too old and too kooky to even come up with rumours that carried some logic and sense. She'd lost her mind. He attached the paper and letter to his owl and let her go free.

Leaning back against the couch, Scorpius grabbed the remote and turned on the muggle television. Rose was affecting him too much.

-•••••-

Rose put away all her papers, grabbed her things, and disapparated from St. Mungo's. She normally did clerk work and filed papers, but because they were short-staffed, Rose's supervisor had asked her to work in the operation room. Lately, she'd been taking a lot of shifts. It was partly for more exposure, but money was also a factor. Scorpius made nearly triple her salary, and she didn't want to depend on him to pay the bills, even though he gladly would. She was hesitant to tell Scorpius, fearing his reaction. He might force her to stay home or relax. Rose didn't have time for such things. She had work to get done.

Arriving at home, Rose set her stuff down on the counter and threw herself onto the couch. She closed her eyes and drifted off very quickly. Scorpius walked into the room and saw his girlfriend passed out on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. He walked to the kitchen and popped some popcorn for himself. He'd practically become a muggle. Because of Rose, the entire flat was filled with muggle contraptions. Whenever Arthur came to visit, he'd spend most of his time looking through all of their stuff and making random comments about muggle mechanics. Scorpius tried his hardest to comprehend what his girlfriend's grandfather was starting to say, but it was quite difficult not to zone out.

"Scorp?" Rose asked, groggily.

"Hello, love. How are you?" He replied, mindlessly playing with her hair.

"I'm tired, but I'm not sleepy."

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. Mildly stressful, but overall okay."

"That's good. Do you want to watch a film, I was just about to pop one in before you came and crashed. I didn't start it because I didn't want to disturb. I made popcorn if you want some."

"Aw, that's sweet. Sure, can we watch a Disney film? Something where the princess isn't a completely helpless damsel in distress?"

"Do they make those?"

"I'd hope so. Here, we have _Frozen, Brave, Pocahontas_ , and _Mulan_ to choose from."

"Let's go with _Mulan_. The songs in _Frozen_ are quite annoying."

"Alright then, we're watching Mulan. Scorpius, would you be a dear and get some biscuits for me? I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Of course."

Scorpius and Rose spent the next one and a half hours watching the movie and cuddling. When the movie finished, they put in another and the cycle continued. When it was nearing midnight, Scorpius looked down and noticed that Rose was out cold on his lap. He chuckled at the sight and carried her to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Rosie. I love you. I hope you always remember that."

When Scorpius had left the room to put everything away, Rose whispered, "I will, Scorp. I will."

* * *

 **Three days behind. Gods, when school is out, I am a complete procrastinator. We have guests over, so we've been busy entertaining them. I wrote most of this on the notepad on my phone before copying and pasting it onto my laptop. I have this weird thing where I need to post Fanfiction only from my laptop. Nowhere else.**

 **Anyway, please let me know what you think of this story. I can't believe that it's coming to an end. Just two more days. Well, thank you for all of your support. Happy Holidays!**

 **Love,**

 **-AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter**


	11. We're going Shopping

**12 Years of ScoRose**

 **XI. I don't care what you say. We're going shopping.**

"Okay, we have presents for my parents, Hugo, our grandparents, and the cousins. Now we need to buy gifts for your Mum, your Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Teddy, and Teddy and Victoire's daughter. Christmas is three days away, and today is the only day that we have free." Rose had entered robot mode. She had become overly organized and controlling. Scorpius was used to it, but it bugged hi at times. Especially when he was feeling lazy."

"But Rose…" Scorpius whined. "We have a bunch of unopened stuff at home. Can we just re-gift all of it? I wanted to get ahead on some work"

Rose glared at Scorpius. "No. Dad and Uncle Harry have given you the week off. You don't need to get ahead on anything."

"Please Rose. Can you just do the shopping?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I'll only be a nuisance. Leave me behind."

"No!"

"I'll clean the house while you're gone. I'll make it absolutely spotless."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? NO. I don't care what you say. We're going shopping NOW."

"Yeah, fine whatever," mumbled Scorpius as he grabbed his coat and reluctantly followed Rose out the door.

-Ω-

"Okay, we've got stuff for everyone other than my parents. I can pick that up while looking for you gift. I have gifts for Annalise, Lysander, and Lorcan. Is there anyone else you want to add to the list?"

"Um… well, I don't think so… Oh! Wait! We need to buy something for Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Aunt Hannah, and Uncle Neville."

"Alright then. I'll add them to the list. I still don't understand why you call them 'aunt' and 'uncle.' You're not related to them in any way."

"Well, I'm sure I am somehow. Actually, I think you're a distant cousin of mine or something. Anyhow, they're extremely close to my parents, so in turn, I'm very close to them too."

Scorpius nodded and started to wander around the huge mall. They'd been shopping for hours. They'd gone through Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and now, they were going through muggle shops. Apparently, muggle shopping malls had millions of stores with a variety of items in them. It was a wondrous sight to Scorpius. Just because his mum had taught him to be tolerant of and respectful towards muggles didn't mean that he had been immersed in muggle culture like Rose had been. Muggles had thought of some wonderful things. Scorpius didn't understand why so many wizards and witches were against them.

"Here's what we're going to do. We'll split up. I'll go shop for Uncle Rolf and Aunt Hannah because you don't know them as well as I do. You can take care of Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville's presents. After all, you were Prof. Longbottom's favourite student. While we're buying their gifts, we can shop for each other. You have your phone, right?" Scorpius nodded. "Great. I'll see you soon. Bye." She kissed his cheek and slipped into a store called _Adidas,_ mumbling something about shoes and Rolf Scamander.

Scorpius took one look around the Shopping Centre and nearly passed out. He didn't know how he was going to be able to find his way around the enormous place.

-Ω-

Scorpius was lost. So freaking lost. He had no idea what to buy for his former Herbology teacher. He had bought Luna's present at _Claire's_ where he found a dreamcatcher like pair of earrings and a matching necklace. It would be perfect for all the imagining that Luna does. Neville, on the other hand, was proving to be very difficult to shop for. On top of that, he still had to look for Rose's present.

After having a slight panic attack, Scorpius grabbed some plant-growing kit for Neville and began to look for Rose's gift. He spotted a jewelry store and quickly entered. He browsed through the variety of bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. He saw the rings and considered it before realizing that they were too young. He knew he'd be proposing at some point, but then was definitely not the time. A sudden gleam caught Scorpius' eye. It was a simple, elegant, beautiful diamond necklace. He checked the price and his jaw dropped. 1000 Pounds! That was expensive. Scorpius quickly realized that Rose was worth it and purchased the necklace. Content with his purchases, Scorpius walked out of the store and found Rose waiting for him. He hid the bag with her present and handed the other presents to her.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. All the people on the list have been covered. I grabbed a few more things or some others, like McGonagall and Ollivander. They're both quite old and don't have anyone to spend Christmas with. I invited them to Christmas dinner at the Burrow, anyway, so I didn't want them to feel left out."

"That's sweet of you, Rosie. I love that you're so generous. Hey, we've done enough shopping for today. Let's just go home and sleep, eh? After all, you need to take a break. You've worked yourself too much over the last week."

"Okay, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't try and find out what your present is this time. It's a surprise!"

 **Sorry that it's so short! I was in Downtown today and am writing this at 11:40 at night. I can't believe that there's only one more chapter left!**

 **Love,**

 **-AGJP**


End file.
